Let it snow!
by FallingForLife
Summary: 12-year-old Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent back to Gravity Falls, but this time, for Christmas! Join the Twins as they get ready for the Special Holiday with a few mistakes along the way!
1. The beginning

**Well I was in the Christmas mood so I decided to write a Christmas related fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! (Has the song 'All I want for Christmas' by Mariah Carey, in it.) This isn't a songfic though. (THE STORY IS DIVIDED IN SECTIONS THROUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER!)**

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

Mabel and I sat in our room that we shared. After Summer ended, we were sent back to Piedmont California with our parents. No matter where, Mabel and I still shared rooms.

It doesn't bother me though, we usually do our own things anyways. As I was playing my handheld video game, Mabel was knitting a sweater of who knows what. She has so many sweaters that i'm surprised that she can still think of any new ideas.

A knock on our bedroom door made Mabel perk up and drop what she was doing. "Come in!" She sang out. I didn't move one bit. I am so close to beating this level! I didn't have to glance up anyways. By what Mabel said, I know it's our parents.

"Kids, your father and I have been talking...and we decided to give you two an early Christmas present." Mom began to talk with her hands behind her back. "Oooooh! Really?! What is it!? Can I open it now? How about now?!" Mabel jumped up and down as she ran up to Mom.

"Calm down Mabel, we want both of you to open it. Dipper, come over here and help your sister open the present." "Sure just hold on a sec. I'm almost done." I replied with my eyes glued to my game. No present is important to me right now. Beating this game is.

Before I could even blink, My game was snatched out of my hands. I looked up only to see Dad holding my game in his hands. "You'll get this back later." He stated as he put it in his pocket. "Great..." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

Mom handed the present to Mabel and I. "Now come on Kids! Open your present!" Mom seemed more exited than I was. If she really wanted to, she could open the present herself and keep it or something.

Without another word, Mabel and I started tearing the paper only to find a box. "A box?" Mabel asked seeming disappointed. "It's not just any box. Look inside." Mom grinned as we did what we were told. Mabel and I both pull out two tickets.

We gawked in excitement as they read '_Bus ticket to Gravity falls'. _The last time Mabel and I visited Gravity Falls was for the summer-and that was nearly 6 months ago!

"So...what do you think? You two will be spending your Christmas holiday with your Great Uncle Stan! He seems pretty exited about it and I know you two had fun last Summer. We'll celibate Christmas as the four of us later, ok? The bus will come tomorrow so I want you two to pack tonight? Understood?" Mom explained.

"Y-You mean we get to see Grunkle Stan...Soos and-" I smiled before I was interrupted. "And _Wendyyyy..._maybe there might be some mistletoe or somethin..." Mabel teased making kisssy noises. "Mabel!" I blushed. Now is not the time to bring up Wendy. "Who's this Wendy girl?" Mom grinned looking at me.

I was too busy blushing uncontrolably to answer. I forgot about Wendy. Maybe she might be there too. "Ohhhh she's just a girl that Dippy here is crushing on." Mabel winked while making a heart shape with her hands.

She's probably enjoying this right now. Mom and Dad looked at each other and held hands "Y'know son, I have a few tricks up my sleeves to use on the ladies. It worked on your Mom-" Dad started while he and Mom stared at each other. This is getting weird...I need to find a way out of this.

"Oh! Well I think Mabel and I should start packing! Right Mabel? Yeah Sorry but I think you two should leave..." I panicked as I pushed the two out of our rooms. "Ok but we can have the talk later-" I then slammed the door and leaned on it with a huff.

I glanced at Mabel who was smiling uncontrollably. "Really?" I glared. "You had to bring up Wendy?" Now my Parents will never let this go. "Oh come on Dipper! It's ok to have a crush on a girl, no need to be ashamed of it!" Mabel confronted me as she but an arm around my back.

"Whatever, lets just start packing." I sighed. I didn't want to talk about this any longer. "Okie Dokie!" Mabel skipped to her dresser that was about to explode with the amount of sweaters stuffed in it. It won't take me that long to pack.

Mabel on the other hand, takes at least 2 hours because of how long it takes to pick the 'best' sweaters, and then force all of them in one small suit case. To come to think of it, I don't know how Mabel manages to stuff them in there. I put my last pair of jeans in my suit case and then zipped it up.

"Done. How about you Mabel? Mabel?" I asked as Mabel didn't answer me. She was too busy picking between the red Christmas sweater, and a green one. "Gah! I can't pick! Which one do you think Dipper? Green or Red?" She wondered as she held each one to her.

"Hmmm...I say the Red one." I replyed as I searched our room for any other things to pack. Sadly I can't bring any video games. I'll manage without them anyways. While walking around, something from under my bed caught my eye. I went down on my hands and knees only to see dust bunnies...and...oh my gosh!

My arm reached under and pulled out a battered bergandy book with a gold hand on it. I forgot all about the journal! Not only did I forgot about the journal, but I also forgot about the mysteries. The adventures and mysteries Mabel and I went on every day In Gravity falls.

With this journal, Mabel and I will uncover countless mysteries just like the good 'ol days. "Oh my gosh Dipper!" Mabel screamed from over my shoulder. This made me yelp and drop the journal. "What Mabel?" I asked impatiently as I knelt down to grab the book.

"Do my eyes deceive me?! *Gasp* The book! I thought we left it at Gravity Falls along with your hat!" My hat! It's still in the Mystery Shack waiting for me to wear it again. I never have been this exited to go somewhere! I feel like Mabel when we go to the candy store-I can hardly wait!

* * *

The next day didn't come too soon. I couldn't fall asleep last night. My mind was racing with thoughts and images of the place where Mabel and I stayed for the summer. I wonder if Gravity Falls changed at all. And Gideon! I wonder if that weirdo is still in jail. I sure hope he is.

The last thing we need for the holidays is Gideon. "Dipper! The bus is here! Lets go lets go!" Mabel's voice took me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my bags from the stair case, waved my good byes and went outside along with Mabel.

As we boarded the bus, Mabel wouldn't stop saying by to Mom and dad. "BYE MOM! BYE DAD! I LOVE YOU! LOVEYOULOVEYOULOVEYOU!" Mabel kept on repeating as she waved her arms frantically. Almost 100 pairs of eyes stared at us as we found our seat on the bus.

The driver started the engine as Mabel kept on hollering the same lines. "Mabel! Quit it! We're going to get kicked out!" I scolded as I put my hand over her mouth. Just as I did so, Mabel licked my hand which made me remove my hand right away.

"Ew! Did you just lick my hand?!" I exclaimed as I examined my hand in disgust. The bus finally started moving as Mabel began to sing Christmas carols. "_**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOUUUUUU! YOUUU BABYY!" **_She was off key which made it worse. People started to glare at us and complain loudly but not as loud as the singing.

I swear people in the passing cars could hear Mabel's horrible 'Christmas cheer'. I nudge her to be quiet as everyone continued to shoot death glares at us.

"Oh come on Dipper! Get into the Christmas spirit and sing with me! Come on... _**Oh all the lights are shinin, So brightly everywhere...!" **_"Mabel-" "_**And the sound of children's laughter fills the air!" **_"Mabel!-" "_**And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing!" **_"Mabel!-"

"_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me?"**_ Mabel continued to sing ignoring the fact that the people started to cover their ears. I followed along and covered my ringing ears. Mabel won't stop singing so I just have to deal with this.

_**"All I want for Christmas...is...YOUUUUUUUUU!"**_ the song then came to an end and everyone cheered knowing that she won't sing anymore.

"Thank you, thank you!" Mabel stood up bowed as if she was famous and everyone loved her. She then plopped back down on her seat beside me with a huge grin unfolded on her face.

_**"RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER, HAD A VERY SHINY NOSE!..."**_ The whole crowd of people on the bus gave out a huge groan as Mabel sang another song. I hate going on buses with Mabel. Especially, on Christmas.

* * *

"Gravity Falls! We're here Dipper! We're here!" Mabel hollered as I shot awake. I must have drifted off...I don't know how but I did. Mabel was screeching Christmas Carols earlier and I guess, finally stopped from exhaustion.

I don't think we're going to be welcome on this bus anytime soon. The bus screeched to a stop as the bus driver spoke telling anyone who wanted to get off, to get off. "Lets go lets go lets go!" Mabel grabbed my arm that wasn't holding luggage and dragged me off of the bus.

Right as we stepped off, we were surround by white all around. Wow...Gravity falls sure does get a lot of snow. Back at home, we don't get any. Well at least we're wearing our winter jackets.

"Wowwww! I never saw snow in real life! Look Dipper! It looks like vanilla ice-cream! I wonder if it tastes like it!" Mabel called out as she dropped her bags and grabbed a handful of the fluffy white snow. "I don't th-" Before I could even finish, Mabel took a huge lick of the snow in her hands.

She licked it again with a confused facial expression. "It doesn't taste like anything." Mabel said with a hint of disappointment in her voice as she through the snow. "Oh well, now lets go wait for Grunkle Stan. Mom and Dad said he would pick us up at the bus stop." I told Mabel as we both stood there patiently waiting.

Well I was. Mabel...not so much. "Gahhhh! When is he coming?! We've been waiting for hours!" "Mabel it has only been 5 minutes." I stated as I rolled my eyes. "Well it feels like hours! When is he coming?" Mabel was being impatient which didn't make anything better. I was frozen, waiting for our cheep old Great Uncle to pick us up.

Soon enough, a familiar car rolled up and Grunkle Stan came out of it. I can't beleive it! I haven't saw or spoken to him since the summer! I actually missed him. "Grunkle Stan! Oh my gosh! We missed you so much!" Mabel ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Whoa hey Kiddo, missed you too." Grunkle Stan rubbed her back awkwardly as I came over with both of our luggage in my arms. I literally almost toppled over from the weight. I dropped the bags I let out a sigh.

I looked up to see Grunkle Stan smiling at me. "Good to have you back." He said which made me smile back. Mabel was in the car already and honked the horn. "Come on! Let's get a move on!" She ordered as we both followed her into the car.

The whole car ride, Mabel was talking nonstop. No surprise there. After 15 minutes, we finally arrived. I glanced out of the car window only to see the place where memories were made.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please give me feed back! New chapter coming soon!**

**Favourite/Follow/Review!**

**~Skittlespop428**


	2. Reuniting with friends

**Dipper's POV**

Right as Grunkle Stan stopped the car, Mabel flew out and jumped right into a pile of fluffy snow. I got out slowly and went to the trunk to get my luggage.

I'm just going to play it cool even though I feel just like Mabel right now. I can't wait to get inside to see Soos...and Wendy. Also, it's freezing out so I just want to get inside.

Lets hope that Stan has heating inside. Mabel and I grabbed our luggage and headed inside. Yup, no heat. Just what I wanted. Might as well sleep outside.

"I love love snow! Did you see me back there? I made like 100 snow angels! I just wanna live in that stuff!" Mabel gleamed while spinning around in circles. "Yeesh, you're sister is acting like she never saw snow before." Stan rolled his eyes as he sat down in his favourite chair.

"That's because she never did see it before, and neither did I...well not in person of course." I explained while putting my bags down and settling on the arm of his chair. With that, Grunkle Stan pushed me off with the tip of his finger.

"Don't get too comfortable kid, we've got lots of things to do." Grunkle Stan said as he focused back on the T.V. "Like what?" I questioned not buying it.

"Like baking cookies...and decorating and...oooh! Getting a tree! How could I forget that?!" Mabel popped out of nowhere with her usual cheery smile plastered on her face. "Eh, too much money."

And that's all it took for Mabel to give us a whole lecture on Christmas Spirit. The jingle of bells chimed as the gift shop door flew open making Stan jolt awake after a long lecture from Mabel.

I myself was dozing off as Mabel continued to talk about Christmas and how important it is. "Who is that?" I wondered getting up as Mabel finally stopped blabbing. "Lets go see!" And with that, Mabel and I got up and bursted through the door separating the Living room from the Gift shop.

I had to blink a couple times to check if I wasn't just seeing things. Wendy...the Wendy. The Wendy I knew and loved. She was sitting at the check out desk with her mud covered boots casually leaning on the table. Ever so often she would flip a page in her magazine and read it.

Mabel and I glanced at each other for a moment until Mabel broke the stare and ran up to Wendy screaming her name. "Wendy! WendyWendyWendy! I'm so glad to see you! It felt like ages!" Mabel continued to squeal as I casually walked up trying to act mature about the whole thing.

"Hey Dorks, how are ya?" Wendy greeted nonchalantly as she set her magazine down. "GREAT! Did you know Christmas is almost here?! We have lots of things to do and- there's snow! It looks like it would taste like vanilla ice-cream, but it doesn't.

Crazy right?" Mabel bursted and started talking non stop again. Wendy nodded and turned to me. "Hey Dip, you're awfully quiet, anything new?" After she said that, I couldn't find any words to say. I was stuck between my crush and a babbling Mabel.

I couldn't focus at all with Wendy staring at me. After what felt like ages, I finally was able to choke out something. "Good..." I said blanking out. "What was that?" Wendy cocked her eye brows at me and soon I knew I was in trouble.

In trouble of embarrassing myself. Not like I never had. I finally snapped back into reality realizing that I just sounded like an idiot saying 'Good' after she asked me if there was anything new. '_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Are you ok bud?" Wendy continued to stare at me with those emerald eyes...gosh! If I keep this up, Wendy might think i'm some dumb kid who can't answer the simplest questions right.

"Y-ya ya ya, I'm cool!" I quickly stuttered as I cursed to myself underneath my breath. Oh boy, did I mess this up! I could see Mabel in the corner of my eye silently laughing out loud at what was happening before her. Mabel always can't help but laugh when I act stupid around Wendy.

She would always try to cheer me up by saying 'Next time broseph' or 'That wasn't as bad as last time!' I couldn't ever take her seriously when she says that on the verge of breaking out into giggles again.

"Good. I'm glad to see my two favourite people again." Wendy smiled warmly as I looked down at my feet to try to hide my burning cheeks. Suddenly the door bursted open only to have an angry Grunkle Stan storm in.

"Look, we don't have all day to goof around and 're-un-ite with our friends'. He quoted with his fingers. "Ya but-" Mabel piped up. "No butts, now GET to work!" He snapped making Mabel bite her lip. With that, Grunkle Stan left us three alone in the gift shop. Everything was silent until Wendy spoke up.

"Hey guys..." She said with a hint of slyness in her voice. Wendy then got up and headed to the ladder that led to the roof. "Ooooh! I like where you're going at." Mabel joined in. I guess going up on the roof for a while wouldn't hurt. "Roof time! Roof time!" Wendy cheered as she climbed the ladder.

"Roof time! Roof time!" Mabel and I chimed in as we followed Wendy. Up on the roof was way colder than I thought it would be. I really need to get used to the snow and everything. A hoodie and jeans won't do it.

"Guys, watch this." And with that, Wendy gathered snow in her palms, formed a snow ball and chucked it a nearby customer on his way into the Mystery shack. I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as the guy looked left and right with a puzzled expression.

I glanced over at Mabel who was already making tons of snow balls and throwing them at people like it was a game. "Here, your turn." Wendy handed me a ice cold snow ball and I took it with no words.

Without thinking, I threw the snow ball at a random person with all my might. I hit the guy square in the face which earned me a high five from Wendy. It wasn't until I realized that the guy I threw the snow ball at was...SOOS!

I watched as he whiped the snow of his face and did what the other guy did. While looking left and right, Soos finally spotted us on the roof. "Hey Dudes! Is it hailing or something?" Soos waved at us, unaware that we were the ones throwing snow balls.

"Uh...I guess." I hollered back down at the confused Soos. "I knew I shouldn't have ate that sub that I found underneath my couch! Now the sandwich God is punishing me. I'M SORRY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT IT WAS A MEATBALL SUB!" Soos cryed and he dashed into the Shack.

Wendy and I shared confused expressions and then decided to follow Soos into the Shack. As we did, Mabel continued to chuck snow balls down at innocent people.

Lets just hope she didn't sneak any ice chunks in them. In mid way of throwing one, Mabel paused. "Woah, where did you guys go? Wait for me!"

* * *

Back into the shack that I swear was zero degrees, we all huddled together talking about our lives after the summer. "At home, I bedazzled my bedroom walls!" Mabel gleamed as I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, the room that we share!" "But Dip had to ruin my fun and make me take them down." Mabel frowned at me. The sun finally started to set as the four of us decided to roast some marshmallows on the fireplace and make smores.

I never remembered the Shack having a fireplace in the living room. The thing was, was that every time Grunkle Stan walked in, we had to hide everything. Stan never caught us which made this a little game.

Our little game ended shortly when Mabel had chocolate all over her face when he barged in. Mabel had managed to stuff at least like four smores in her mouth at the same time.

With Grunkle Stan seeing Mabel, the smore ingredients were snatched away and the two of us were sent to bed. It was 10:00 anyways. After brushing our teeth and getting our pajamas on, Mabel and I slid into our beds.

I had book 3 out in my hands and I began to read it. "On the first day of Christmas, a vampire gave to me..." Mabel silently sang to herself. I couldn't help but smile as I shut my eyes preparing for sleep. "And a partridge in a pear tree..."

* * *

**I know, this chapter felt a bit rushed...but it's only because I want to start with the good stuff that I have planed for the upcoming chapters.**


	3. Finding a tree!

**Dipper's POV**

"Make sure it's big! We have to pick the best one!" Mabel ordered as she wondered around, examining each tree on by one. Since Grunkle Stan didn't want to 'waste' any money on a fake tree, Mabel and I were sent out to pick out a tree from the woods.

Soos would then come by later and cut the tree down to put in the Mystery Shack. "Come on Mabel, I think this one is _fine_!" I said pointing to a reasonable sized tree. I was seriously losing my patience here.

Actually, I lost it about an hour ago. "No...we want a _big_ one! Now come on Broseph, don't give up." Mabel continued to walk around in search for the 'perfect' one.

"It's freezing out here! I literally can't feel my fingers anymore." This made Mabel turn around and gawk at me. "Dipper, don't let the cold stop you! Christmas depends on the tree!" "Ok, that made zero sense." I stared at her as she shrugged it off.

"Now come on! The tree isn't going to come to us." Mabel said in a joking manner. I sighed rather loudly as I continued to inspect the trees. The tree has to be dark green, taller than two meter sticks put together, it has to smell very 'Piney' and the needles can't be falling off...Mabel's orders.

"OH MY GOSH! DIPPER!" Mabel screamed almost making me bump into the tree that I was looking at. "What Mabel?" I asked as I rubbed my numb hands together in search for warmth. In front of her, was a huge...I mean HUGE tree that fit with her tree standards. "How about...this one!"

* * *

After a long afternoon of searching for the 'perfect' Christmas tree, we finally picked one and put it in the Living room. I thought right beside the T.V has a _fine_ spot for the tree...but yet again, _fine_, wasn't good enough.

"Hm...no, move it more to the left." Mabel ordered as I shoved the tree in her desired spot. "No, no that doesn't look right. Move it to the right." I swear the tree was just moving back and fourth which went on for nearly a half an hour!

Feeling like all my strength was drained out of my body, I finally cracked. "Ok, that's it! Does it really matter where the tree sits?" I snapped which taken Mabel aback. That was short lived when a smile spread across her face.

"Of course it does Dipper! This is Christmas we're talking about! Now come on, just a little bit more to the left, I promise." I let out a tiny groan as I shifted the tree to the left one last time. "There! Perfect!" Mabel clapped as I managed a smile. "Now we can decorate it!"

Moments later, the sound of Mabel's voice echoed through the hall way. "What do you mean you don't have any Christmas Tree decorations? How can you celibate Christmas without a beautiful and bright Christmas tree?" She gasped.

"Like I said about the tree, money's tight, I don't have money to waste buying things for a one day only Holiday. Go make your own decorations or something." I rolled my eyes at Grunkle Stan's remark.

Is he really that cheap? "That's a perfect idea! Thanks Grunkle Stan!" Mabel then skipped back into the living room where I was. "Come on Dipper, this is now operation, 'make Christmas tree decorations'! We already have the lights so we just need to make ornaments!" Mabel exclaimed searching for anything we could use.

"Ooooh! How about this pine cone I found underneath Grunkle Stan's chair?" She asked as I cocked my eye brows at her. "That's not a pine cone." Mabel's eyes grew wide as she instantly threw the 'not pine cone' away.

after some searching, we managed to find some ribbons, real pine cones, dusty plastic ornaments (I knew he had some! Cheap plastic ones though.) and paper and string to make our own decorations. Mabel even knitted some ornaments which were pretty cool.

"Look Dipper! I made little coats for the ornaments we found! Now they look like little babies! All I need to do is draw faces on them to finish it off!" She squealed holding her masterpiece out in front of me.

"Nice! Now all we need is a star..." "Already ahead of you bro!" Mabel gleamed holding up a golden star that she knit herself. We both exchanged thrilled glances as we knew what we had left to do to finish the tree. Moments later, I was struggling to hold Mabel up as she placed the star on the tree.

"You can put me down now, I got it! The star is on the tree! I repeat, the star is on the tree!" Mabel exclaimed pretending to talk into a walkie-talkie. I set her down as we both gazed upon the Christmas tree that we managed to decorate.

"...Perfect..." Mabel and I mumbled at the same time in awe. "Hold on, the tree's missing something." Mabel piped up which made a me give her a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?..." I stopped talking as the Christmas tree lights flickered on and shined brightly.

"There." Mabel smiled as I put an arm around her. Everything was fine until the Christmas tree lights flickered again, but this time, they didn't stay on. Instead, all of the lights around us shut off, leaving Mabel and I in total darkness.

I guess there were too many lights plugged in the outlet at once. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Grunkle Stan yelled from the Gift shop. Mabel and I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. I guess we might want to fix that before Christmas comes.

* * *

**That was the twin's tree adventure! Stay tuned for more Christmas preparation! 4 more days 'till the big day! :)**


End file.
